John Proctor Academy for Young Wizards
John Proctor Academy for Young Wizards (also known as John Proctor Academy, Proctor Academy, Proctor, John Proctor, or JPA) is an American wizarding all-boys boarding school teaching the magical arts, located in Massachusetts, USA. The school serves grades six to twelve, separated in Middle School (grades 6 - 8) and High School (grades 9 - 12). It is a campus school surrounded by forest. Parts of the campus have been rendered Unplottable in order to prevent the non-magical population (sometimes referred to as "Mundane" or "Muggle") to discover the magical side of the school's curriculum and thus protecting the students and school from any harm. Established in 1693, John Proctor Academy is the oldest magical institution in North America and is considered to be one of the finest wizarding schools worldwide, though other notable schools include John Proctor Academy's sister school Salem Witches' Institute, the three great European schools Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute and the Japanese wizarding school Mahoutokoro. Boys with magical abilities are eligible to apply for a place at John Proctor Academy after successfully finishing their elementary education. The School Colors are Red and Gold and the School Mascot is Oscar the Re'em. The School Motto is doma draconem et cape stellam cadens ("Tame the Dragon and Catch a Falling Star"). Location John Proctor Academy is located somewhere in Massachusetts, USA, next to the small town Blackbarrow Village, an all-magical community. School campus and town are surrounded by vast forests, with a lake to the west which is the source of a stream flowing along the north and then down the east side of the campus and this way separating the school grounds and town. ... History Beginnings John Proctor Academy was founded at some point in 1693 by half-brothers Benjamin and Thorndike Proctor who named the school to honor their father, John Proctor Jr., as well as their youngest half-brother, John Proctor III. John Proctor Jr. was one of the very few actual wizards and witches, who were accused during the Salem Witch Trials. He was found guilty and sentenced to death. On August 19th, 1692, he was executed by hanging, unable to save himself but knowing that his family would eventually be save. His third wife, Elisabeth Proctor, née Bassett, who was not a witch and thus indeed innocent, had been convicted as well, but given a reprieve, as she was pregnant at the time. While still in jail, she gave birth to John Proctor III. in January 1693. Both of them where freed in May 1693, when a general release freed all of those prisoners of the Salem Witch Trials who remained jailed. Inspired by their youngest half-brother John, who was alive and well and showing signs of incredible magical power at as young as five month old, and also thinking about the future of their other remaining younger siblings, Benjamin and Thorndike founded a small local school, educating younger children, who may have lost one or even both of their parents during the Salem Witch Trials, in the magical arts. Lessons were held in secret in a small out of the way farm house by Benjamin and Thorndike themselves and by older children helping younger children. After a few years, as more and more students were coming and asking for education, room became scarce and the lessons were transfered out in the open on a hidden meadow in the woods. At this point, girls as well as boys were allowed to attend. ... School year The school year begins the day after Labor Day. ... Middle school Core subjects Magical *Astronomy *Charms *Defence and Combat *Herbology *Potions *Theory of Magic *Transfiguration Non-Magical *Language Arts *Mathmatics *Science Unspecified *Physical Education *Social Studies / History Elective subjects Magical *... Non-Magical *World Languages **Ancient Greek **French **German **Italian **Latin **Spanish *... Unspecified *Health *... Weekday routine Before school School The exact times may vary depending on a student's daily schedule. After school Activities can include everything from clubs to extra study time and even free time. Evenings Sixth grade Seventh grade Eight grade Saturday routine ... Sunday routine ... Teachers *James Andersen (Physical Education) *Mortimer Blaine (Transfiguration) *Ellis Gore (Mathmatics) *Grace Harper (Elective NM) *Cal Jennings (Defence & Combat) *Janae Jin (Charms) *Noémi Ortega (Astronomy) *Reed Quinton (Potions) *Hideo Tanaka (Science) *Terry Tutterow (Theory of Magic) *Kurt Washington (Social Studies) *Franklin Wells (Herbology) *Susan Whitley (Language Arts) *Gideon Zilberschlag (Elective M) Administration Heads of John Proctor Academy *Benjamin and Thorndike Proctor (1693 - ???) *Sigismund Trumquist (??? - today) Deputy Heads *Terry Tutterow (??? - today) Students Alumni *John Proctor III *Benedict Wilson *... Current students *Doran Chadwick *Gavin Chadwick *Harry Stark *Jeremiah Tate *... Uniform The students at John Proctor Academy for Young Wizards are required to wear a uniform. Students must wear their uniforms during all lessons and while eating meals or while studying in the Study Hall. Students are allowed to wear their own clothes after lessons in their dormitory and during holidays. Each student attending John Proctor Academy wears a long sleeved white dress shirt, a tie in the school colors red and gold and a maroon suit jacket with black lining that bears the school crest on the front left side. Students should only wear black, white or charcoal-grey socks. In addition, students from grades six to eight wear maroon waistcoats, khaki dress pants with brown belts and brown dress shoes. Students from grades nine to twelve wear black waistcoats, charcoal-grey dress pants with black belts and black dress shoes. On cold days and during the winter month, a maroon or black sweater with V-neck replaces the respectively maroon or black waistcoat for comfort and the students wear black coats over their suit jackets, which again bear the school crest on the front left side, as well as black scarfs, cloves and hats. On warm days, students are allowed to ditch the waistcoat or suit jacket or both and to wear short sleeved white dess shirts. During Physical Education, all students wear a simple white T-shirt and red or black shorts or a red or black jogging suit. Furthermore, each student is required to possess at least one set of dress robes for special occasions such as the welcoming feast, the graduation ceremony or the End Of Term Ball. Preferred colors are black and maroon, but other decent colors are allowed to suit the student's individual taste. Trivia *John Proctor Academy is in no way affiliated with the independent preparatory boarding school Proctor Academy in Andover, New Hampshire, which was establlished in 1848, a century and a half after the foundation of John Proctor Academy. The similarity in names is merely a coincidence, which the members of John Proctor Academy (staff, students or otherwise related to the school) learned to use for their advantage and cover from non-magical members of the society. *Until the 1997/1998 school year a maroon school cap with the school crest up on front was part of the school uniform for middle schoolers. Though it is still possible to buy those school caps at the school store, they are no longer part of the required uniform. Benedict Wilson gave his old school cap to Harry Stark as a gift when the latter got accepted at John Proctor Academy. Harry is the only student who actually wears a school cap on a daily basis during his years at the school and is identified by it by other students. *In John Proctor Academy's school slang, middle schoolers are called "Redcaps", referring to the red school caps they used to wear as part of their school uniform until the school year of 1997/1998. Even though those school caps have not been part of the official school uniform for over a decade now, the nickname still sticks. In comparison, high schoolers are called "Blackslacks" because of their black (but actually charcoal-grey) dress pants. Category:Magical schools Category:Locations